As a result of a number of serious fires in public buildings, increasingly stringent standards are being developed for materials such as bedding, floor and wall coverings and furniture fabrics. Spunlaced fabrics made from poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) fibers have been found to meet the full-scale burn requirements of the Boston Fire Department--an industry standard for fire resistance in contract upholstery materials. Useful results are obtained also with fabrics made from blends of fibers from poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) and poly(m-phenylene isophthalamide). There is a need for comparable flameproof fabrics which can be dyed and/or printed more easily using conventional dyeing and printing procedures.